EEEWW!
by TangeloGirl
Summary: Otto asks a question. No one is brave enough to answer.
It was a spring morning,and the HyperForce was sitting in the Command Room,each doing their own duties,waiting for Gibson to analyse the day's events and scan the city for formless.

"Antauri?" Otto asked,making the silver simian open one eye from his monkey looked at the green one,who was missing his usual happy face,and was replaced with a confused one.

"Anything wrong,Otto?"

"I sorta saw a mommy cat outside the robot..."

"Oh no,Otto,we're not bringing that thing in!" Gibson said almost immediately snapping from his work.

"No Gibson,the mommy cat had two kittens..."

"We're still not bringing that thing in!" Gibson said,irritated.

"I actually wanted to ask a question...where do babies come from?" Otto asked innocently,making every in the Command Center freeze.

Antauri looked at Gibson,and so did everyone in the room. Gibson's cheek was trailed with a line of pink,and Sprx started laughing.

"So,BrainStrain..." Sprx winked."Mind doing the honours?"

"Well Sprx,you have a better taste in such matters,maybe YOU should tell him." Gibson prodded. Everyone's eyes moved to Sprx.

Sprx fake-laughed."Now,Gibson is the brainy here,shouldn't he...?"

"That doesn't mean he has to do everything. If we know,we have to share _knowledge_ too." Nova said,recovering from her shock.

"Well then,baby doll,maybe we can show him a _live_ explanation? _You and me?"_ Sprx winked flirtily.

Nova's face went red,and moments later-

*WHACK~!*

*stars fly around Sprx's head*

"Bad idea..." Sprx said,as he fainted.

"Very well,now that problem is taken care of,I'll just be taking Sprx to the MedBay..." Gibson sighed.

"But who'll tell me where babies come from?" Otto asked."Why isn't anyone telling me?"

"I...heh heh...have some work to do,BYE!" Chiro ran away,smiling fakely."IHAVETOGOFORTRAINING!"

"Yeah! I-I sort of promised to help Chiro with it! Bye!" Nova said,both her hands behind her head as she slowly walked away,smiling widely.

That only left to Antauri. Otto looked at him,with an expectant look in his eyes.

Just then,Sprx arrived on the scene,holding an icepack over his head. Gibson followed him,looking annoyed.

"So Sprx,please don't... _flirt_ with Nova. You always end up with some injury-"

"As if you don't flirt with your girlfriend,BrainStrain." Sprx teased,causing Gibson to blush.

"I do NOT,Sprx. I treat her as a lover,and as a-"

"Goodmorning Antauri. Goodmorning Otto. May I know where Gibson is-" Viola entered the Command Room.

"Hey Viola! I got a question,and no one is answering it for me! Can you tell me?" Otto asked.

The red,silver and blue monkey's eyes widened as they realised what Otto was going to ask. And clearly,opposite genders discussing about the matter would NOT be right.

"Sure! Ask me anything!" Viola tilted her head,smiling.

"Where are-" Before the rest of the question could come out of Otto's mouth,Gibson reached over and closed Viola's ears. Viola turned around to see Gibson sweating.

"I suppose that's your way of saying Goodmorning?" She giggled.

He removed his hands from her ears,and smiled in relief. Both kissed each other for a moment before breaking away,and Otto waiting with two big,red question marks over his head.

"Well Otto,what were you asking before Gibson RUDELY interrupted us?" Viola teased Gibson.

"I was asking,where do babies come from?"

The room went silent once again,as Viola stood rooted to her spot,her left eye twitching.

"Uh...Gibson...?" She looked at her boyfriend. She was going pale by second,wondering what to do.

"Don't even start with me." He said,reaching over to her ears," I tried to warn you. That's why no one is sitting in the Command Room. Everyone were too freaked out to explain."

"Oh! Well...uh...I don't know,Otto...hehe..." She stuttered.

"Oh come ON! You and Gibson are the most brainiest on the team!"

Otto looked more expectantly at Viola,almost like staring at her till she freaked out. Her muzzle was streaked with a thin line of pink,and she looked at Gibson,biting her lip. Both the scientists,for a moment,WISHED they weren't so DAMN brainy!

Sprx snickered,

"Maybe YOU both can show him a _live explanation,_ eh?" Sprx winked."I'm sure you both know a lot about _it_ than any of us."

Viola turned even more pink,and walked over to Sprx.

*DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-A-LING~!*

Sprx was face-first on the floor,and nothing came up except a big bruise on his head. And maybe a few birds,if you are imagining as a cartoon character.

"Guys,what's so wrong about asking where babies come from?!" Otto asked.

"Well,Antauri will tell you about it then..." Sprx snickered,obviously not having learnt his lesson. And also earning a death glare from Viola,and a 'how-many-times-have-I-told-you' look from Gibson. But majorly,he was interested in hearing Antauri's version of sex education.

Antauri sighed. Otto needs to know. He will have to be told someday.

"Well..."

"...I will just be leaving then..." Viola sweat dropped,not really eager to be in a room full of males talking about a not-so-comfortable topic. Gibson slipped her hand into his,and it was written all over his face that he definitely didn't want to be in this conversation as well.

* * *

"That was a sticky situation..." Viola said,shaking her head.

"You had to see everyone's face."

"Believe me,I couldn't if I wanted to. The very sound of that three lettered word freaks me out,and hearing my brother Fire doing it every night with Storm isn't helping me calm down either."

"Gods,how did you even study Biology?" Gibson chuckled.

"It was the toughest part of Science for me. I couldn't sleep for three nights after I learnt about it."

Both of them shared a laugh,one of them handling equations and the other busy with the chemicals.

"Hey guys!" Came Otto's voice,and both their laughter stopped.

 _Uh-oh._

"Yes,Otto?" Gibson tried his best not to look scared.

"I couldn't understand what Antauri said..."Otto admitted,embarrassed."I could only understand that a boy and girl were supposed to do something..."

Blush returned to Gibson's face,as Viola wiped her hands on a cloth and walked out.

"So...umm..." Viola looked at Gibson.

"He didn't understand what Antauri said!" Gibson whispered in her ear. He shooed her out of the lab and pulled Otto in,closing the door,triple locking it and taking out a book and beginning his awkward explanation. He knew Otto would keep troubling them till he knew,so he had to end this once and for all.

"So...*ahem*..."

* * *

Otto sat in the lab red-faced,fiddling with his tail as Gibson sighed in relief that it was all over. He opened the door and Otto walked out,still traumatised. He barely said a word as he took steps,passing Viola. She shot him a knowing look till he turned and asked her,

"Have you done it with Gibson?" He asked quite audibly,enough for Gibson to hear. Gibson's ears perked up in shock and he turned to look at her stunned face.

"Uh...he he he he..." Viola giggled nervously. "Why do you want to know?"

Gibson ran over and tackled his brother to the ground,covering his mouth.

"Otto,that is not A QUESTION YOU NEED TO ASK EVERYONE! IT'S A PRIVATE MATTER COUPLES WISH TO KEEP BETWEEN THEMSELVES!"

"Um...Why shouldn't they tell?" Otto asked,trying to get his brother's grip off him. Gibson growled in irritation.

"Otto,please. Don't ask any more questions," Gibson got off him,extending a hand for him to get up."And do me a favour,and don't talk to anyone about anything related to THIS!"

"My lips are sealed." Otto said,and pretended to zip up his lips.

"Keep it that way." Gibson said,patting his brother's back and walking to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Can I talk about this to Olly? We're a couple,aren't we?" Otto asked.

"You can...if she wants to..." Viola whispered. "Or if she wants to have kids..."

She giggled,and Otto looked confused. Gibson sighed.

"That monkey will never understand." He said,chuckling.

"VIOLA!" Shouted a female voice."WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?!" In came Olivia,panting and puffing.

Viola smacked her forehead.

Gibson chuckled.

"It's your turn now."

"GIBSON!GIBBY!" Otto came running inside."WHAT'S A PERIOD?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH

Gibson:I seriously don't understand why you had to write this all of a sudden. And Otto,why is he asking ME about a period?! *blush*

Lets just say,Gibson,mum gave Anna 'The Talk' today in the kitchen during dinner.

Viola:I HATE THAT THREE LETTERED WORD!

Bug?

Viola:SEX! *gasps,covers her mouth and faints*

Oh dear,someone call the medic.

Gibson:This isn't appropriate for Otto..he really doesn't need to know about some things...

Viola:Olivia doesn't need to know too!

Actually,I got this idea from DreamerRedStreak's 'Where do babies come from?' And mum's 'The Talk'. Mix 'em both together,and...BAM! A hilarious story!

Otto:GIBSON,YOU STILL DIDNT TELL ME WHAT'S A PERIOD!

Gibson:Someone kill me right now.

I'm outta here! Good luck explaining,Gibby!


End file.
